Comatose Overdose
by astral.anomaly
Summary: Who cares if six twins become five?
1. Chapter 1

**TRIGGER WARNINGS:**  
Suicide, overdosing, & possible self harm !  
Please don't continue to read if these things bother you!  
Thank you! :)

 **NOTES:**  
I needed to vent, so why not vent my personal problems in a story?  
Please enjoy and give me your opinions on it if you can.

* * *

He had been left behind so many times. It became normal to him. It became normal to feel useless and uncared for by his own brothers. Ever since Karamatsu was left behind by his brothers while they praised Jyushimatsu on finding Ichimatsu's cat, he hasn't felt really... 'okay'. But he couldn't tell his brothers how he felt.

Besides, if he did, they'd shrug it off. "It's Karamatsu being dramatic again, as usual," one might say. "He needs to learn to stop being so pathetic." Someone else might add in. Then the group would laugh. At least that's what Karamatsu believed they would do. And not only did these thoughts plague him, they worsened as time went on and on. That didn't change his outwards personality, though. His brothers didn't realize he spent time crying at night and occasionally having self destructive behavior while he was alone. They only saw him as a flirty, narcissist who didn't seem to let things bother him.

And, boy. They were wrong as hell.

Most people who are full or themselves or arrogant are self conscious. They put on a fake smile to act as though they believe they're the best, when they really think they're the worst. And Karamatsu was the best at doing just that. Which made it easy to hide his emotions.

But as he began drowning deeper in these horrible thoughts he's been having, he began losing sight of himself and how he used to be. He couldn't remember the last time he felt normal. And his brothers still didn't have a clue.

One particular evening changed everything for the worst. Karamatsu came home late in the afternoon, with a broken nose and black eye. Dark bruises covered his face and arms. Choromatsu was the first to notice, pointing them out with a tinge of worry.

"Don't worry, my brother. I just had a disagreement with someone." Karamatsu said, with a nonchalant shrug. And he secretly hoped dearly at least one of his five other brothers would pay attention to him.

Then Choromatsu pushed it aside, returning to reading. "Alright." He said, losing his worry fairly quickly since Karamatsu told him not to worry. And that _stung_.

Karamatsu nodded and brushed past him and towards the bathroom. He bumped into Jyushimatsu and Osomatsu on the way. They both asked what happened, but Karamatsu said the same thing he did to Choromatsu. And they reacted the same way as well.

While away from the others, he spent time to look at his wounds and wipe up the blood from his nose and sticking a piece of toilet paper in his nostril to keep more from coming out. He then searched the medicine drawer for anything to take for his headache and bruise pain. Good thing there was still some aspirin left. But he seemed to stare at it for a while, his hands twitching a little. But eventually he just took two pills quickly and went to their bedroom, finding one of his fashion magazines to read in an attempt to pass time quickly until they go to bed. And hope for a better tomorrow.

However, Osomatsu peeked into their room. "Hey, Karamatsu. We're going to go out and play pachinko." He said, rubbing his nose with his finger, smiling. "Wanna come with us?"

Karamatsu put on a weak smile, keeping his head tilted down in an attempt to hide any other emotion in his face. "Not tonight. I'm a little tired." He replied.

Osomatsu shrugged. "Suit yourself." He said before leaving the room, joining up with his other brothers outside. Karamatsu lifted his head to watch them all leave. Once the door closed, leaving the house empty, he placed the magazine down and stood up.

 _Karamatsu had been planning something for a while._

Karamatsu made his way back to the bathroom and back to the medicine cabinet. His eyes stared at the bottle of asprin for a good long while. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he began to shake. He occasionally peeked out from the room to check no one was around, even though they had just left. With trembling hands, he took the bottle and fled to their room, shutting the door. And he stayed quiet, sitting on their flat bed, which seemed like just a blanket to most. Crossing his legs, he gazed at the bottle, staring yet again, reading the labels.

Instead of trying to talk himself out of it like he has for weeks, he swallowed thickly, opening the bottle. Which was hard with his sweaty hands. Why was he sweating? Why was his heart beating so hard? Karamatsu tried to ignore his body trying to stop him. Nothing could stop him, right? His brothers were out and there were no distractions. Not even their parents were around right now.

He opened his hand, pouring a few pills onto it. And he waited for a moment, rolling them around in his hand. In his mind, he imagined how his brothers would react.

"Oh, Karamatsu is dead. What a shame." He heard Osomatsu speaking within his imagination. But he sounded bored. Uncaring. "What a waste." Another one of this brothers would probably say. "I wish he did it sooner." He could hear Ichimatsu mumble.

Karamatsu snapped out of it, opening it mouth and dropping the pills inside. And swallowed.

One, five, ten, fifteen...

He did this several more times, until most of the bottle was finished off, only leaving around five single pills inside. Karamatsu could almost already feel nausea kicking in as he laid down on his part of the bed and waited for the storm to blow through.

Ten minutes passed, then twenty. Karamatsu thought it would be painless. Just take them, get tired, and have a permanent nap. But not only did he have extreme nausea, but he began hearing ringing in his ears. His hands twitched. With panic, his breathing quickened.

And by the time his brothers got home, he was laying in his own vomit. It was a miracle he was still even awake. But he looked like he hasn't slept in weeks. His face was red and tears soaked his face.

He was scared.

Osomatsu came in, along with his other brothers. They seemed happy. But Karamatsu couldn't hear them. Maybe they won at gambling, or maybe they're happy he's dying. He couldn't tell.

Karamatsu watched as they moved, his vision somewhat blurry. He saw Jyushimatsu get close to his face. Were those...tears in his eyes? But he was pulled back by the others. All he could hear was ringing. Loud ringing, and very faint whispering. Then he saw Choromatsu get closer for a moment, looking very frightened before turning around and saying something to the others.

The blurriness got worse, fading off and on. As if he were slipping in and out of consciousness. Until everything became a solid black.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTES:**

chapter two of Comatose Overdose !  
i hope everyone enjoys this!

i may or may not add more if people want more,

* * *

but i feel like this was an okay ending to my short story. :^)

They had brought Karamatsu to the hospital, but they had to leave him for the rest of the night. They, surprisingly, wanted to wait by his side until they knew he was okay. But they were encouraged by the nurse to go home and get rest, then treturn in the morning.

None of them slept well, which was to be expected. Jyushimatsu, however, didn't sleep at all. Due to high energy and general worry for his brother, he would be lucky to even be able to close his eyes. Hell, he even got up and ran around the house, trying to get rid of all this built up energy and adrenaline. Which annoyed his brothers with his constant footsteps.

"Go to bed, Jyushimatsu..." Todomatsu mumbled, turning over. Jyushimatsu stopped for only one moment.

"Sorry." He replied before continuing to run around yet again. But this time slower. Which didn't really help with how loud he was being.

The brothers groaned and tried to ignore it.

Another one of the brothers who didn't really sleep was Ichimatsu. As hard as he tried, he just couldn't. Most would think he would be the least caring out of all of them. But, god, did he care. Most of his night was him either tossing and turning or getting up and sitting in the corner, looking at his phone or petting his cat.

The rest of them were able to get at least a tiny bit of shut eye. And they were lucky, considering all the distractions.

Once morning came, Jyushimatsu exclaimed loudly, "get up! Get up! Lets go lets go!" He'd attempt to shake his few sleeping brothers awake. He looked surprisingly tired, but was determined to see Karamatsu in the hospital as early as he could. "Hustle hustle!"

Ichimatsu was still in the corner, half awake, holding his sleeping kitty in his arms. He managed to slowly stand, rubbing his eyes with one hand while he kept a gentle grasp onto his cat.

Slowly, they all were awake and dressed. Eventually.

Jyushimatsu acted like it was the end of the world, even though Karamatsu was now in safe care. Maybe he just wanted to be the first thing his brother saw if he woke up. Who knows.

They all just hoped dearly that he'd be okay. He _did_ puke a lot on the way there as he slipped in and out of consciousness. Maybe all the pills were thrown up in the process. They just hoped it wasn't too late when they took him to the hospital. There were no phone calls this morning. They'd just have to see for themselves.

Then they went on their trip to the hospital, as early as they could.

When they got there, Karamatsu seemed to be okay. That or he'd having a peaceful forever-sleep. But the doctor informed them that he would be fine once he wakes up and recovers from everything. They were relieved as hell, until they added in the fact he'd might need to stay in the hospital for a while longer. He hadn't woken up yet since he got there. So they needed to keep an eye on him, just in case.

They were disappointed, but accepted the fact that he did indeed need a lot of rest after that experience. Once they allowed them into his hospital room, they crowded around him.

And waited almost all day.

Karamatsu's last sight was Choromatsu talking to the others with worry. Then, the next thing he knew, he was in a hospital bed. A mask covering his mouth and all of his brothers around him. Karamatsu was still in a daze after what had happened, dizzy and weak. Fatigued. Jyushimatsu had be staring at him for hours and when he opened his eyes, he cheered.

"Nii-san is awake!"

The others quickly moved their attention to Karamatsu. Choromatsu sighed in relief. "Oh thank god. I thought w-we were going to lose you..." He managed to mumble shakily, taking his older brother's hand in his own.

Karamatsu didn't respond right away. He blinked a few times in confusion, glancing around. "Huh?" He muttered, as if he didn't understand why they were here. Or why they cared. Or what just even happened. Ichimatsu went up to him, giving him a light pat on the cheek. He would have slapped harder, but given the situation...

"Don't ever do that again..." Ichimatsu said with a threatening but also nervous tone.

Jyushimatsu had left Karamatsu's side for a moment, but had returned with a couple of dandelions he had picked in a makeshift bouquet. "Look, Karamatsu!" He grinned wide, holding them out for him to take. Karamatsu's hand very shakily and slowly lifted and took them, looking at them a little closer. And he couldn't help but snicker, both out of appreciation and the fact he had just given him some weeds. "Th-Thanks..." He smiled, voice hoarse and quiet. It felt like he had been asleep for a million years. Honestly, he still couldn't comprehend what was happening right now.

Choromatsu sighed. "We would've bought real gifts... but Jyushimatsu insisted on coming here as soon as we could." He snickered a little. But frowned when Karamatsu looked at everyone, still seeming as confused as ever. "What's wrong?"

"Why?" Karamatsu asked, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat. "Why did you bring me here?"

Choromatsu's eyebrows knit together, tilting his head with his own bout of confusion. "Why wouldn't we? You were laying on the floor in your own vomit..." He crossed his arms. Karamatsu shifted weakly.

"Wouldn't it be better if you guys didn't have me around?" Karamatsu asked.

Todomatsu frowned. "Now you're sounding like Ichimatsu..." He shook his head. "We all love you, yanno. We couldn't just let you die. You're our brother. Without you we'd be just five."

"Who cares if six twins become five?" Karamatsu sighed, swallowing hard. He cleared his throat again before speaking again. "I'm sorry..." He said, feeling like he should be appreciating the fact they saved him from a shitty death. "It's just hard to believe...after all the shit you guys caused me... I just-" He had to clear his throat again. "I just thought you guys didn't care about me."

"Well we do!" Osomatsu spoke up. He was surprisingly quiet during all of this. Mostly because he felt like since he was the older brother, he should be keeping all of his younger bros in check. Even though he was only older by a couple seconds. And he even failed to do that. "W-We're sorry if we hurt you... Honestly, we didn't mean it." He apologized. "Just-..please don't do this again. Please?" He looked to his brother and seemed sincere, oddly.

Karamatsu smiled weakly.

"I promise."


End file.
